See You Again
by AcaciaDawn105
Summary: Set during Hellboy 2: the Golden Army. One more member to the team, one more set of extraordinary abilities. With the power to see through illusions and create even stronger ones, Melina Macha is an enigma in and of herself. What happens when the Elven Twins start getting flashes from their lives centuries ago, and Melina seems to be at the center of them?


**Chapter 1~Gala**

The foyer was packed, the sounds of champane glasses and high heels clacking on the marble floor. Everywhere one looked, they would see elegantly suited men, exquisitly bedecked ladies, and the scent of so many perfumes and colognes...it was stifling. The heat of all the bodies packed like sardines in a can did nothing to stem the claustriphobia that was beginning to creep in. Hazel eyes scanned the crowd, feeling something amiss, but nothing jumped out. There were no shadows for anything to hide in, every corner of the building was lit spectaularly. The shine of jewels and watches glinted at every turn.

It was sickening. Though she was born into money, she had never been one for the social life that came with it, the peacocking and political ladder-climbing. There was just too much to look at. The women wore to much jewelry, too much make-up...too much color, especially the older ladies. The men had too much gel in their hair, fancy cuff links and flowers for their lapels. And all for a few hours in a bidding for the dullest artifacts, just so they could say that they owned something that really belonged in a museum. Some that should not be on desplay anywhere. And that was where she come in.

They were called into the bidding room, the scent of old things enveloping them. That sweet, musty smell of dust and ancient dirt, and everything that covered the artifacts before they were unceremoniously dug up from their resting places.

So far, there was nothing of interest to the higher-ups, so she sat quietly, waiting.

"Next up, Lot #777, a piece of the crown of Bethmoora, said to be tied to the creation of the fabled Golden Army." Now that piqued her interest. As they brought the crown piece in, the lights went out...she was on high alert now. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, I'm sure this is just a temporary power outage. Now, for the first time at the Royal Auction House, a crown piece of Bethmoora, coming to us from a long lost culture."

"Lost?" came a voice from the shadowed doorway. The lightning briefly lit up his face, ghostly pale, wearing clothes that looked just as ancient as the aura that radiated off of him. "No, not lost. Forgotten by you, perhaps. But, very, _very _much alive."

"Who are you, sir?"

"I am Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor. And I have come to claim what is rightfully mine." His eyes glanced around the room, giving everyone a glimpse of the gold irises, his dark lips turning up in a sneer.

"You can't be here. Security? Security!" Suddenly, the glass behind them shattered as two guards flew through it, followed by a heavy object. Then, she realized that it was connected to a chain...and it started moving on its own. It was a hand, one which connected to the wrist of a giant grey creature with large tusks. Both of the newcomers were carrying large crates, which they set down. "Please, take whatever you want."

The autioneer kept blabbering as the pale man pulled something out of the pouch at his hip. It unraveled itself and launched at his face. When he turned around, there was an eyeball where his mouth should have been. "Shut up." Nuada turned around and picked up the crown piece. At that, everything went to hell. People started screaming, and trying to climb over one another to get out. "SIT DOWN!" Everyone stopped at the command, slowly going back to their seats. "Pale, hollow things that you are. Let this remind you why you once feared the dark." He reached down to the crate and was about to open it, probably to release something that would kill them.

"Stop this!" he stopped, everyone spinning around to face the back of the room, where the voice had come from. A woman stood up, making her way from her seat to the eisle. "What have we done to deserve your anger?"

"What have you done?" The man started laughing. "You humans...all the same. You believe that you can do whatever you want and not face the consequences that may follow. For centuries, your race has moved onto our land, killing countless numbers of my people."

"You speak of us," she gestured to the people around her, "As if _we_ alone are responsable for all this, yet you speak of centuries. If you have seen all of this with your own eyes, then you would know that in terms of centuries, the human life is miniscule. None of us can be held responsable for what our ancestors have done."

As she walked up the eisle towards him, several people trying to stop her from going, his eyes widened at the vision before him. Unlike the other women in the room, she wore only a long green dress, one that showed her figure, but left much to the imagination. Her heels were modestly low, closed-toed, and made of a simple black material. Her hair had no product in it, and was held by nothing more than a rhinestone hair-tie. Her face was bare of heavy powder and rouge, with only a small smudge of eyeliner and a hint of smokey shadow. From the scent that came off her, he could tell that she had only taken the petals from a single jasmine flower, and rubbed them over the skin of her throat and wrists.

"_'The sins of the father shall be visited upon the son.'_" He quoted.

"Yes, I'm sure we've all heard that specific Bible phrase several times in our lives. Or should I say, that quote from the Tuatha de Danann."

Nuada's hand was suddenly at her throat. "Who are you?" When she didn't answer, he spun her around and pulled her against his chest, making her face the crowd. "How pathetic. Only one of you sorry creatures tries to protect the rest of you, and you do nothing to return the favor. Have you no honor?" When no one answered him, he chuckled. "Of course not. You think only of yourselves, and for that, you will perish." He reached down to open the crate again.

From inside it came the sound of chattering. The woman tried to pull away from him, yelling for the others to run. But, the elf's grip remained strong, and he pulled her back to watch in horror as the tiny flying creatures began tearing the poor humans apart. There were millions of them.

"Now, you know what happens when you take that which you have to right to. And I think I will enjoy watching you squirm."

"Not today." Her leg came up, the arch of her foot, catching him in the face. He released his grip on her, giving her time to spin and kick again, this time in the tender parts of his anatomy. When he tried to grab her again, she was already gone, forcing her way through the bodies and mess that was starting to accumulate on the floor.

"Did she say what the things were?" Liz asked Abe.

"No, didn't have time apparently. She was running from something...maybe whatever was in the building." He stopped suddenly, spinning around to face the firestarter. "Oh, she also asked if you would be so kind as to bring her some clothes."

"Why?"

"I asked her precisly the same thing. Her response was, and I quote, 'Well, can't very well do my job in a loincloth, now can I?'" The look Liz gave him made him shrug. "I don't know. But, perhaps it is best if you bring her uniform."

As the truck came to a stop, Abe pulled out a tracker. "According to the agent who answered the call, she contacted us from somewhere around here," he told them as they walked out of their ride.

"Is it possible that she's holed up in one of the buildings?" Hellboy started loading his guns.

"Not a chance in hell, Red." They all turned to the alley to the left of them. From the shadows, a very torn up Melina Macha walked out, her dress torn nearly to shreds, carrying her shoes.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Li?"

"Something with very sharp teeth, that's what happened. Where the fuck are my clothes?"

"I got 'em." Liz pulled a backpack from the truck, handing it to her.

"I dunno there, sweet cheeks. I think it's a nice look for you." Red started laughing when she chucked a shoe at his head, which it bounced off of harmlessly.

"I'll give you a _sweet cheek _if you don't get the hell outta my way so I can change." She pushed past the agents, grabbed Liz, and pushed the button to close the door. "Men."

"I hear you. Can you believe that Red put my toothbrush in cat food?"

"What? That's disgusting. You really need to come bunk with me for a while, darlin'." Melina reached up to undo her dress, then realized the camera in the corner of the room. "I can't believe that they still think they need a camera in the truck." Getting up on the bench, she pulled the plug, then turned it around to face the wall, adding piece of fabric over the lense, just in case.

"Still don't trust 'em, huh?" Liz started laying out her clothes.

"How can I? You never know whose watching those things, and I refuse to give anyone a free show."

"I just meant cameras in general."

She sighed, pulling her black pants up over her hips. "I don't know, Liz. There's just something about them that I don't like." Her dark blue shirt had long bell sleeves to accomodate the leather bracers she put on her wrists, then tugged her boots on and laced them up. "It's wierd...like...someone can use it, see into my soul and then show the world."

"I think your paranoid. You've got a better chance of getting your soul sucked out by an earthworm than a camera. At least worms can be a glamour of sorts. Come on, Li, you of all people know that."

"Yeah. Speaking of worms, have you seen my silkworm dust?" her head was buried in the bag, trying to find the pouch.

"I haven't. Abe might know where it is. Here," she tossed the younger woman a hairbrush.

"Oh, you are a life saver."

"Tell me something I don't know." Opening the door again, she hollared out to the fish man. "Hey, Abe?"

"Yes?"

"You know where Li's silkworm dust is? She can't find it."

"Look in the weapons crate," his head popped around the side. "I believe that's where the agents put it."

"Why would they put it in there?!" Melina ran to the crate and yanked it open, revieling most of Red's guns, and a few holy items. "Don't those idiots know that you can't just throw this stuff in with a bunch of random crap. Ugh!" After a moment, she managed to extract it from the mess that was labeled 'random crap'.

"It was Hellboy!" one of the agents pointed over his shoulder.

"Aw, thanks for the support Morris."

"_Reeeeeeed..._" the demon's face suddenly looked like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "_How_ many times do I have to tell you? You do _not_ put my personal items with the rest of this junk. It's delicate."

"How the hell is dust delicate? It's _dust_."

"Do you know how much time it took me to imbune all this stuff? When you mix it with mundane items, it messes with the magical properties, making me have to reimbune them, which makes me _very_ cranky." Turning back to the weapons, Melina dug through the mess to see what other things had been thrown in carlessly.

"Mundane?" Abe said offensivly. "These are some of the most holy of objects, used to ward of evil since the beginning of time."

"Yeah, and it's all stuff that can be found just about anywhere. I mean, come _on_, white oak? Holy water? Go to the nearest church and get it. Now, silkworms, those are rather rare. Especially since most 'silk' nowadays is actually fake. Ask me how I know."

"I'd rather not."

"Good, I don't want to talk about it." They all just rolled their eyes at her. "Next time, make sure that all my stuff goes in the special box."

"Special box?" Morris asked.

"Yes, special box. You know, the box made of silver and iron that I spent a month making and imbuning? The one that I specifically told everyone to put my stuff in when we went out on missions?" They all just stared blankly at her. "Oh, for the love of...I put it on the corkboard above the coffee machine!"

At that, there was a collective 'Ooooooh...' from everyone.

"Alright, everyone, enough chitchat. We got us some Underworld stuff to contain."

"We? What 'we', Manning? All you do is stand in front of the press and get your fifteen minutes of fame." Melina flicked a chunk of woodshaving at him that she had found in her silkworm pouch.

"Hey, we are all part of the same team here," he stuttered trying to block the shavings that were coming at him. "Now, get out there and find out what happened."

_**And we all know what happened next, so I'm gonna skip that part.**_


End file.
